Halibel's Test
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Ichigo takes a test


Halibel's Test

**I DONT OWN THIS STORY v ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE v**

** . ?no=600012204**

And so it was: Grimmjow was defeated and Orihime was rescued. Ichigo floated up from the ground after dropping the beaten Sixth Espada off on the ground. He was tired, aching, and couldn't be happier… When he saw Orihime, saw her safe and sound, he smiled warmly. "Are you okay… Inoue?"

Orihime stared back at him, eyes close to watering. Her hands clasped at her chest, and she could only manage to say, "Yes." Ichigo's hand extended to her, and she graciously took it. Calloused fingers entwined with the softest, but their eyes connected more than their hands ever could.

The danger had passed, and it had become only a matter of finding the others and leaving this dreary place. That was what Ichigo thought.

The sudden pressure of a powerful Reiatsu exploded about them. It was greater than anything Ichigo or Orihime had ever experienced in battle before. It was not simply a display of power, but a means to subdue the Shinigami and the human. Orihime crumbled to the ground, lying flat on her stomach. Little Nel, with her weak body, was unconscious the moment the spiritual pressure was upon her. Normally, Ichigo would have been able to remain standing to face the enemy, but Grimmjow had left him unable to hold his ground.

He dropped to one knee and was kept in place. He could only manage to lift his head to the sky to see who had come to challenge him. Unlike all of his challengers thus far, this Espada was a tanned woman hovering high above him. Her messy blonde hair was carried in the winds churned by her own power. This was Tia Halibel, Third Espada.

Behind her floated three other women. Two were staring down at Ichigo with wide and wicked smirks; the third one simply stayed off to the side, examining him with a cold gaze from behind her hand.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed, grasping the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu as tightly as he could. If he mustered up all of his strength, he hoped he could lose a single Getsuga Tensho. At the very least, maybe he could scatter the enemy and make a quick getaway with Orihime and Nel.

He hadn't counted on the fact that the powerful woman would use her Sonido to appear right in front of him and kick his sword out of his hands. He gasped as the blade twirled in the air. He didn't even have time to grasp for it before the other Arrancar with a horned mask – Apache – dove from the air and stomped the point of the Zanpakuto into the concrete, a decent enough holster. She snickered and turned to Ichigo. "Don't count on this crappy sword helping you out, dumbass," she jeered.

"Damn it," Ichigo hissed. To try to defend himself and get his sword back, he lifted his right hand to his face and prepared to dawn his Hollow mask. However, once again, the Espada interfered with his hopes for a defense and twisted his hand to one side. He yelped when he felt his bones come dangerously close to snapping.

Halibel spoke then in her soft, yet stern tone. "That mask gives you powers akin to ours," she observed. Her green eyes narrow. "But know that you would not be able to defeat us, even if you were allowed to put it on."

Orihime pushed herself up. "Kurosaki-kun!" Panicked, she touched her hairpins and prepared to unleash Tsubaki. Hopefully, he could at least distract the Espada. Again, hope faded when the dark-skinned Arrancar and the pale, conservative Arrancar came down and constrained her, holding both arms behind her back while the sleeved hand of the smaller Arrancar tightly covered her mouth. Orihime whimpered, tearing at the eyes as she stared at Ichigo. Under the weight of the power, Ichigo fell.

The intruder, Kurosaki Ichigo, was overtaken, and the prisoner, Inoue Orihime, was recaptured.

Apache snickered as she rounded the area and squatted in front of Ichigo. "Did you really think you could take on the Espada, idiot? You may have beat Grimmjow, but you don't stand a chance against Halibel-sama!" She tauntingly slapped Ichigo's cheek, pleased when he cussed at her.

Halibel stepped forward then, requesting that Apache go and restrain the human girl while she conversed with the Shinigami. Apache obeyed without a word. Halibel stared down at Ichigo, who glared right back, not hating her, but hating his own weakness. "Stand up, Shinigami boy," she ordered. The weight of her Reiatsu lessened enough for him to obey. If he thought it was possible, he would have made a dash for his sword. "Do not try to escape. Do not try to attack." Halibel's tone was threatening. "The second you do, my fracción will kill the girl."

Ichigo's eyes darted over to Orihime. The largest Arrancar brandished her broadsword to back up her leader's threat. Ichigo scowled and looked back at Halibel. "What do you want?"

Halibel didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, she glanced over to Apache and nodded. The fracción laughed and yanked off one of her bracelets, which sprouted several blades. Ichigo's eyes widened when Apache raised the weapon high over her head before bring it down in a broad swipe. He felt the blades barely brush his skin down his abdomen. He bled a little from the slim cut, but he realized that the real target of the attack were his clothes. His Bankai Gi top split in half and fell off his arms. He blinked and looked at Apache.

She tapped the weapon against her shoulder casually. "Not bad," she sarcastically complimented. She then pointed her weapon towards his hakama pants. "But I want to see what's under there!"

Mila-Rose scoffed and looked away from her smaller companion. "Tch, you sure are horny, aren't you? Can't you contain yourself?"

Angered by the taunts, Apache spun around to yell at her. "What are you bitching about?! I can tell you're feeling like a cow in heat right now!"

"What did you say?!" Mila-Rose shouted back.

Before the squabble could escalate, Sun-Sun sighed. "My, my. You both act so childish. Are you both virgins?" Her words brought angry words upon her from both Apache and Mila-Rose, though she calmly ignored them.

Halibel ignored her fracción and addressed Ichigo. He was sweating. The topic of the three girls wasn't lost to him, but surely they couldn't mean what he thought they meant. He looked over to the Espada for answers. What she gave him, however, were not the words he wanted to hear. "You understand, correct? If you do not obey me, then we will simply force you to comply. If you understand, nod your head and say that you do."

Ichigo growled. Again, he looked over at Orihime. She gazed pleadingly at him from above the hand covering her mouth. She didn't seem in real danger now that the three women were arguing amongst themselves and barely noticing that she was there. Still, Ichigo couldn't risk it. He looked at Halibel again, gave a nod, and said that he understood.

"That's good," Halibel said. She grabbed the zipper of her coat and lifted it up until the top was completely open. Ichigo was stunned to see that this woman was the Third Espada. She had a Hollow mask that covered the lower half of her face and ran down to just barely cover her nipples over her large breasts. "Third Espada: Tia Halibel," she formally introduced herself. "And you are Kurosaki Ichigo, a substitute Shinigami."

Ichigo only nodded.

Halibel continued to stare at him. "I was watching your battle with Grimmjow. Your power interests me, and I wish to test it."

Ichigo's throat clenched. Could this be the possibility that he would have a chance to defend himself? He asked to check, "How can you test me? My sword is over there, and you'll not allow me to get it." He hoped her next words would be 'go pick it up.'

"I shall test you in a different manner," Halibel replied. Of course it couldn't go the way he wanted, Ichigo thought resentfully. His disappointment vanished the next instant. Halibel had begun to untie the sash that held up her hakama pants. "You shall mate with me. During intercourse, two Espada can gauge one another's powers. To better understand you, I shall give you my body. In return, you will reveal your powers to me." Her clothes fell and bunched around her ankles. And there she stood, in all her glory. While Ichigo's eyes were trained to the small patch of blonde pubic hair and the pink slit beneath it, Halibel slipped out of her shirt and gloves simply for more comfort.

The bickering amongst the fracción ended, and Mila-Rose and Apache watched with animalistic smirks as their leader disrobed; of course other women could appreciate Halibel's beauty, albeit her mask was a bit off-putting. Apache licked her lips, awaiting for what was to come next.

"Undress" was all Halibel said as she stepped from the pile of clothes around her now-bare feet. She approached Ichigo and folded her hands under her heavy breasts. When he failed to comply, her eyes narrowed. "Why do you hesitate? I gave you an order."

Ichigo growled. "This is insane," he argued. "I'm not gonna… have sex with you!" The very thought of the act made him blush. He took a defiant step back. "There's no way in hell!"

"Hey, dumbass, you'd better do as she says," Apache said before wielding her weapon. "Otherwise, I might slice your dick off while cutting your pants off." She shared a cruel laugh with Mila-Rose, and even Sun-Sun couldn't hold back a sadistic grin.

The statement made Ichigo waver. As determined as he was not to submit to the Espada, the thought of being castrated was enough to make his consider complete submission. Halibel did not take her eyes from him for a second, still standing with her arms folded and her legs slightly apart. "Undress, now," she said a second time, this time more forceful. When no movement was given by Ichigo, her arms slowly came undone, a gradual warning that she was losing her patience with him.

Orihime's eyes widened when she saw Ichigo's hands slowly go to the sash holding up his pants. His gaze was downcast as he undid the support. Finally, the hem of his hakama pants was loose enough to fall down from his waist with the white sash.

Halibel stared at his naked body. He was quite muscular, even more so than herself and Mila-Rose. But, his appearance didn't matter much when her eyes rested on his groin. In the desperate situation he was in, he was not hard, though seeing the Espada standing naked before him had aroused him to some extent. His penis hung in a slight arch that pulsed as blood slowly began to fill it.

Halibel's fracción muttered amongst themselves, commenting on Ichigo's body and how it wasn't bad, considering that he wasn't an Arrancar. Orihime watched on helplessly, though she couldn't stop herself from admiring Ichigo's body too. She flushed and felt ashamed for thinking in such a way at this time.

Ichigo flinched when Halibel came to stand right before him. He froze completely when he felt her hand on his cock. "Impressive," she murmured, her green eyes locking with his brown ones. "However, we cannot mate while you are not fully erect. I shall help you as best as I can." Her fingers held the hardening penis, caressing it slowly and gingerly. Ichigo swallowed hard and tried to fight the stirrings within him. If he could just hold out, maybe he could think of a way out of this. But his member was treacherous to his brain, and soon stood at full attention for Halibel's enjoyment. Even so, she continued to stroke him. Now that he was completely aroused and grown to a full nine inches in her hand, her fist wrapped around it and pumped in a tight vice that made Ichigo squirm while grunting.

"Damn, that's a big cock," Apache mused laughingly. She squatted and rested her forearms on her knees. "I didn't think they could get that big."

Mila-Rose agreed. "He's pretty gifted for a Shinigami. Maybe it's that Hollow side of him that gave him that!"

Ichigo ignored them as best as he could, but he couldn't help getting a little smug after hearing their compliments on his attributes; even the Espada commended his size. "If it helps," Halibel said suddenly, bringing his gaze from her stroking hand back to her face. She saw that he was flushed now and panting a little, trying his best not to make a sound in response to how good it felt. "You may indulge yourself with my body. We will mate when I feel that you are at your full potential."

Ichgio debated the notion mentally. On one had, he would be feeling up an Espada – an enemy – before fucking her… which definitely was a turn-on. On the other hand, he was definitely not that kind of guy, and he couldn't do something like that while others were watching, least of all Orihime. Still, it was not like he could get out of this situation…

He gave in. A slow and cautious hand came up and hesitated at Halibel's breast. While it was covered by her mask, there was more than enough to enjoy. He exchanged glances with the Espada, and she simply stared back emotionlessly. If there wasn't a glint of death-threats in her eyes now, he doubted there ever would be. He cupped her breast then, startled by the softness of it. Despite all the flirtations by Rangiku while she was staying in the real world, he had never felt a breast before.

Orihime's heart was torn as she saw Ichigo fondling the buxom Espada while his penis was toyed with. Tears were streaming down her face to soak into the sleeve at her mouth. Sun-Sun glanced at her and saw the heartache. The quiet Arrancar then asked, "Do you care for that boy?"

Orihime looked down and closed her eyes as an answer. To this, Sun-Sun said to her, "Then you should be glad he is obeying Halibel-sama, because…"

"Because if he doesn't," Apache cut in while grabbing the front of Orihime's costume, smiling like a mad woman, "he's gonna be one dead mother-fucker!"

Halibel ran her thumb over the crown of Ichigo's penis and discovered that liquid was beginning to form there. It interested her, but her interest faded when Ichigo's fingers found her vagina. She inhaled slightly when his fingers rubbed against the semi-wet flesh. He was inexperienced, she could tell, but at least that didn't stop him from exploring. His clumsy movements became more skilled when he worked at it. As his fingers began to prod her more forcefully, she became much damper. She was quiet, not allowing anything more than a heavy sigh leave her hidden lips.

So suddenly, she released Ichigo's weeping member and took a step back out of his fingers' reach. He looked at her, puzzled. Though she didn't really make any sounds, he thought that she liked what he was doing; girls in porn magazines seemed to enjoy it very thoroughly. "Lay down. I am ready," Halibel instructed coldly.

Ichigo stammered and flushed. Though her touches had been wonderful, and he would love to experience more, he wasn't sure that he was ready to lose his virginity to the enemy. His objections would not be suffered, for Halibel would not accept his hesitance or his morale. She shoved Ichigo down, and he fell hard on his ass. Before he could recover, Halibel stood over him, her feet planted on either side of his waist. With her frightening Hollow mask, she did impose quite the threatening presence. Truthfully, she would have preferred to study this Shinigami/Arrancar hybrid in her Released form so that she could have taken his member into her mouth. However, Aizen forbid any Espada above Cuatro from releasing within Los Noches, and she would not disobey her orders. Therefore, she would have to make do.

"Don't resist," she warned Ichigo before slowly lowering herself. She adjusted herself so that she would be on her knees rather than squatting on Ichigo's nine-inch penis. She reached between them so that she could steady his cock. He gasped sharply, and she figured he was contemplating how to object. He could not deny her beauty, though – despite the mask – and she slowly brought him to her wet entrance.

Her green eyes closed halfway, and she inhaled through her nostrils. She was no virgin, and had many Arrancar males killing each other just for a chance to be with her. But this was the first time she had been stretched to such extremes. It felt wonderful.

Ichigo couldn't breathe as he sunk within the lovely depths of the only female Espada. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but was unsuccessful. All he could do for the moment was watch as Tia Halibel took his virginity and settled peacefully on his lap.

She rocked her hips to adjust herself on him, for he was rather deep, bumping against her cervix. "Hold out as long as you can," she whispered, "and we shall see the potential you truly possess." With both hands braced on Ichigo's chest, Halibel began to lift and drop her hips in experienced rhythm. The softest sounds of pleasure were barely audible from beneath her mask, and they were drowned out by Ichigo's own, louder moans. Instinctively, he ran his hands up the back of Halibel's nice, smooth thighs before gripping her hips, aiding her with her thrusts.

As Ichigo and Halibel began their sinful dance, Orihime was hyperventilating. This may have been the only way she and Ichigo had a chance to survive this predicament, but that didn't make it any less painful while watching him with another woman. She wanted him… she loved him…

Apache gave a quick laugh of victory and stomped her foot down on a heap of rubble. "Looks like he's not that big of a dumbass after all," she jeered as she watched Halibel mount the Shinigami captive. She leaned forward to get a better visual of the spectacle. Of course, she loved it when Lord Halibel dominated her mates so completely. Her body already was becoming heated as she watched Halibel bounce up and down, her somewhat contained breasts jiggling with each thrust. Eventually, the bless boy took advantage of his situation and ran his hands over the Espada's smooth skin.

It was a delightfully erotic sight for the fracción, though not so much for their captive. Orihime whimpered Ichigo's name against the hand on her mouth. Against Mila-Rose's strength, she could not escape; she couldn't even call out to Ichigo. All she could do was watch him mate with the Espada.

Halibel's skin was so soft, yet her muscles were so firm. Ichigo ran his hands from her waist, over her abs, to her breasts. He wished he could have had access to her nipples, but her mask prevented that. Still, it was satisfying enough just to massage those massive breasts. Halibel seemed to like it too. Her firm hands stayed braced on Ichigo's chest, tensing whenever she was filled by his cock. Her arousal had increased since the start, and now each time she moved her hips on him, it made wet sounds.

Ichigo was surprised that he was lasting so long. With this being his first time, and with his partner being experienced and rather strong, he thought he would have blown his load a long time ago. Halibel's inner walls clamped down hard, much harder than any human could. The vice of it was maddening.

And all too suddenly, the pleasure stopped. Ichigo froze up and almost cried when Halibel lifted herself off of him, leaving his drenched cock throbbing in a frenzied rage. The Espada then simply explained, "I want to change positions." She lied down on her back, propping herself up with her elbows to watch Ichigo clumsily clamor to obey her. With a face red with arousal and embarrassment, he nervously crawled over her, unsure of how to go about things now that he was in charge.

He was a little shorter than Halibel, probably by three inches or so, which meant that he had to look up to meet her eyes. There was desire within his gaze, but she returned none of the lust. "Go on," she instructed, her legs spreading a bit wider to allow him easier access. He tried to comply, but it was difficult to find his mark with his erection bobbing up and down rapidly and his shaky hands bracing him on the ground. Therefore, Halibel was the one who had to take matters into her own hand, quite literally, as she reached down, grabbed his cock, and guided it smoothly to her vagina's entrance. Ichigo pushed in slowly and smoothly, gasping and holding his breath as he made his nine-inch journey within Halibel's body.

He felt deeper than before, and Halibel couldn't help letting out a prolonged moan. It was the first real sound of pleasure she made during the intercourse, and it seemed to help Ichigo's confidence. He drew back and thrust back in, gently. While it did feel good, it left Halibel somewhat puzzled. Her other lovers were always so rough and forceful, fast-paced and ruthless, trying their hardest to reach their release. But this boy was going tenderly. Was he actually doing this for her? Did he actually want her to feel comfortable? The notion baffled Halibel. This was supposed to be a way for her to gauge this Shinigami invader's powers, not be a show of affection and share pleasure.

Even so, she brought her legs up around his waist and embraced him softly with her arms, encouraging him to continue. She didn't say anything about the pace Ichigo had set…

"Ha! He gave in pretty quick," Apache laughed, turning over to the others of Halibel's fracción. They had yet to take their eyes off the two mating in front of them. Orihime had lost the will to fight after witnessing this devastating act; only Sun-Sun was needed to restrain her. Apache noticed the forlorn look on the poor girl's face. She only scoffed and looked back at Ichigo and Halibel. She had never seen the Espada actually embrace her mates.

As the minutes passed, and Ichigo struggled to keep himself from cumming, he came to realize the process of gauging an Espada's strength through intercourse, or at least understood how females did it. He hadn't noticed before, but now he was feeling it; the effort he was putting forth during sex with this Espada was draining his Reiatsu, and Halibel's body was consuming it. It was not an act of absorbing his powers and making them her own, but a way for her to actually feel ever drop of his Reiatsu.

Ichigo cried out softly. He was coming close, but he did not want to release so quickly. He stopped and bit his lip, trying to think of anything but cumming or the Espada beneath him and her beautiful body. He slumped against her, the side of his face touching her mask. It felt unbelievably cold, as though never touched by warmth. Idly, his hand came up and stroked her messy, blonde locks. Again, it was something no other mate had done to her, and it gave her goose bumps – a foreign feeling that she wasn't prepared for.

She shoved Ichigo from her, extracting him from her wet channel. He was left confused as Halibel stood up, turning her back to him. She seemed to be lost in thought for a while, but eventually went onto her knees and bent over. She was on all fours for him and said nothing. Ichigo swallowed hard, but mounted her nonetheless. He held his engorged cock with one hand and guided Halibel's waist with the other. For the third time, he sunk into her depths again.

As Ichigo began his wild pace, Halibel decided that she was more comfortable like this; she didn't have to see the Shinigami, he couldn't see her face, he couldn't touch her much, he couldn't embrace her, he couldn't control himself and go tenderly slow like before. There was no way he could express gentleness. She could now thoroughly examine this boy's potential without any distractions, though the pleasure was a bonus.

Kurosaki-kun… Orihime couldn't pry her eyes from the sight, and she wanted it to stop more than anything, yet she felt so numb. She didn't want to fight; she wanted to be far away. She didn't want to hear the shouts of pleasure Ichigo gave as he thrust in an out of the Espada.

Her chin was cupped in a rough hand that turned her away from the sight. Apache was right in front of Orihime now, forcing her to meet her eyes. "What's wrong, girlie? Is that your man with Halibel-sama? I'm telling you now, you should get over it. He belongs to Halibel-sama until she's done with him. You can have what's left of him afterwards."

There was anger in Orihime's eyes, and Apache just laughed at it. She stood up straight and placed her fists on her hips. "Honestly, I'd be honored if my mate was chosen to be with Halibel-sama, if only for a little while. You should be proud."

"Oh my, when you say it like that," Sun-Sun began, looking off into space away from Apache, "it sounds like you're jealous of this girl for having such a gifted mate."

Apache snarled and said that she was wrong. Agitated, she stormed away and sat on a hunk of debris, legs spread wide as she watched the orange-haired Shinigami pull Halibel's waist against him over and over, her ass grinding against his when he pushed as deep as he could go.

Apache watched silently for a few more minutes. The heat of her arousal was becoming more difficult to ignore. Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose turned to her when they heard her say "Fuck it" rather irritably, as though she had finally come to a decision that she had been mentally debating. Much to their interest, Apache sat back and yanked her hakama down to her knees. Apparently, she had come to choose to masturbate to relieve her growing arousal. The fresh air felt relieving on her bare, wet snatch. Yanking off one of her gloves, she reached down to touch skin against skin. She rolled her shoulders and moaned as her middle finger dragged across her nether lips.

She wasn't embarrassed to be doing such a thing in front of her teammates. When Halibel had sex in front of her before, Apache usually masturbated and didn't care who saw; it was actually how a lot of her sexual exploits started. Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose had probably seen her naked and horny more than anyone else.

Still, that did not mean that Mila-Rose would not tease her whenever she got the chance. "You're already that horny, Apache? I'm surprised!"

Apache growled, not wanting to really be bothered while trying to come to a climax and relieve some stress. "What's so surprising?" she snapped, taking this short break to remove her shirt. Her breasts could be put to shame when stacked up against Halibel's and Mila-Rose's, but she wasn't at all flat; she could brag that she had a decent pair to Sun-Sun, who couldn't really care less.

"I'm surprised that you can get off with just your fingers," Mila-Rose jeered. "You really must not be that experienced!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Apache yelled getting fed up with Mila-Rose's mindless taunting. She was naked except for a glove and her footwear.

Rather than say what she meant, Mila-Rose took it upon herself to show her hot-tempered companion. Slipping out of her skirt and undergarments, she stood with her legs several inches apart. Seeing her hairless vagina wasn't anything new to the others, for she was almost just as open as Apache when it came to nudity. She licked the tip of her middle finger once before moving it down to slip it within her depths. Only one shudder was emitted the entire time she fingered herself rather rapidly. Eventually, she just pulled her damp digit away and smirked at Apache. "I could go all day like that, and still not cum," she boasted. "I need something a bit thicker than a few fingers."

Apache frowned. It was true that her hands were still more than enough to bring her to sexual gratification, but that meant that Mila-Rose was much more experienced in sex than her. And then something occurred to her when her eyes fell upon a certain item. She smirked and grasped the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu, yanking it from the concrete. Brandishing it for Mila-Rose to examine, she asked, "What do you think, cow-tits? Would this be good enough for you?"

"I don't want to cut myself up, you idiot slut!" Mila-Rose shrieked, appalled at the thought of shoving the blade into her pussy.

"I don't mean the blade, moron," snapped Apache before swinging the point of the blade to the ground and holding the hilt between her middle finger and thumb. "I mean the hilt!"

Mila-Rose's shocked expression turned to one of interest and consideration. She rubbed her chin in thought, eyeing the long grip ending in a tassel of black chains. Finally, she answered, "It's worth a shot. Get that thing over here." Now just as aroused as Apache, Mila-Rose was willing to shove anything into her to quell the heat of arousal.

As the naked Apache approached the bustier Arrancar who readily leaned back against a slab of rubble, Sun-Sun watched as casually as ever. "You two are disgraceful," she muttered, looking the other way nonchalantly. "Can't you be even the least bit dignified when Halibel-sama is mating?"

Both Apache and Mila-Rose yelled at her for being as condescending as always. She simply ignored their words, remarking on them that they are just too loud-mouthed. Mila-Rose growled and told Apache, who was on the verge of attacking, "Ignore her. Just get on with it." She urged Apache to her knees. Apache followed her lead, but still cussed once at Sun-Sun. Then all of her attention was on Mila-Rose's vagina. She smirked once and dragged her finger over the waiting lips, remarking on how horny Mila-Rose was.

She then brought the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu up, but not to slip into Mila-Rose's quivering entrance; she took it slowly into her mouth to lubricate it. Moaning, she shoved it in her orifice, chain and all until she got almost half of it in; that was her limit. She then began to bob her head back and forth on it, treating it like an actual penis. Giving and getting head was one of her favorite things about sex. Her tongue lashed skillfully around the phallus-like object until saliva was running down to the guard of the sword.

A few seconds and a demanding shout from Mila-Rose later, Apache extracted the sword's hilt from her mouth with a gasp. Wiping away saliva from her lips with her forearm, she rubbed the blunt tip of Tensa Zangetsu against Mila-Rose's awaiting entrance. Mila-Rose dropped her head back and groaned in satisfaction as the hilt was buried within her. Grinning, Apache pushed it as deep as it would go into her before slowly drawing it back. The exposed half of the chain rattled as Mila-Rose's hips bucked.

Soon, Mila-Rose stripped herself as bare as Apache and was rubbing her huge tits with both hands as the smaller girl thrust the weapon in and out of her quivering snatch. Her dark brown nipples were tweaked were tweaked and tugged on as a series of moans passed from her throat.

Sun-Sun's lavender eyes lingered on them only for a while before she turned to Orihime, still in the wrap of the Arrancar's sleeved arms. The redhead glanced at the two women from the corner of her eye. There was plotting in her gaze, and Sun-Sun immediately recognized it. This girl was actually going to try to escape while the other Arrancar were engrossed with each other.

"I hope you don't plan on escaping from me," Sun-Sun said, her voice falsely concerned. Her grip on Orihime tightened like the coils of a snake, and Orihime winced. "I am enough to restrain you. Don't think that you could fight me off with anger."

"Maybe she's just mad that she's not getting any right now while her boyfriend is," teased Apache, looking over to eavesdrop and make sure that the captive girl could not escape. She shoved the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu into Mila-Rose until the busty Arrancar cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Apache's smirk was devious. "Why don't you lend her a hand, Sun-Sun?"

Confused, Orihime looked at the conservative Arrancar holding her. Cold eyes regarded the red-haired girl, hiding her wicked thoughts. Slowly, they closed, and the tiniest smirk could barely be seen from behind the hand that covered her back. "Don't say unnecessary things, Apache," she murmured. Her hand slipped rather suddenly from Orihime's mouth – which gasped quickly for air – and slipped down to her chest. Many layers of clothes kept skin apart, but Sun-Sun was content with simply studying the form of Orihime's large bust.

Before Orihime could react to stop this violation to her body, Sun-Sun's other hand came around deftly and, barely protruding from her sleeve, she held the tip of her scythe against the human girl's throat. "Don't move," Sun-Sun said softly and went back to massaging Orihime's breasts.

She didn't want this to go on, but she also didn't want to die; if she died, then that meant that all of her friends who had come to save her had suffered for nothing. She would endure.

She held her breath after gasping when Sun-Sun gently opened up her shirt from the horizontal zipper running across her chest. Peeling the cloth down, Sun-Sun exposed both breasts, which strained against a white bra. Orihime meant to protest to try to plead with Sun-Sun's obviously rational thinking, but was silenced by a sweet kiss. The Arrancar's tongue snaked into Orihime's mouth after pushing past her pursed lips.

Orihime whimpered and wanted to pull away, but the scythe against her throat discouraged her. She had no choice but to allow the quiet girl ravage her mouth and massage her tits. Sun-Sun's left hand had slipped from the sleeve to actually touch the mound of flesh in her palm. Her fingers grabbed the undergarment and yanked it down to let Orihime's chest free, bounding appreciatively. It was much easier for the teenage girl to breathe, but she hardly took advantage of it, for when Sun-Sun's delicate fingertips brushed against her pink nipples and caused them to harden in arousal against her will. She was ashamed when she moaned against Sun-Sun's mouth.

Detaching their lips, Sun-Sun drew back a ways while a trail of saliva broke between their mouths. She watched Orihime pant from the low supply of air and the growing of heat in her body. A wonderfully responsive specimen, Sun-Sun mused as she harshly tugged on one nipple and brought a cry from the captive's lips. She couldn't help giggled a little before she slithered further down Orihime's body, all the while tracing her blade against Orihime's body. Muscles quivered as the girl's stomach when Sun-Sun's soft lips brushed against her navel and her tongue dipped within it.

Meanwhile, her hand went to pull down Orihime's hakama pants halfway down her thighs. At this, Orihime jumped went her nether regions were exposed to the Arrancar's eyes. Sun-Sun grinned up at Orihime. "My, my, you certainly are much wetter than I thought you'd be," she reflected, loving how Orihime blushed in shame.

The scythe came down and rubbed against Orihime's snatch. Its point against sensitive skin made her tense and sweat, worried that the Arrancar might slip and stab her a new hole. However, the movements were skilled, and soon, the point slipped within her. She whimpered as the narrow weapon slid several inches within her before being withdrawn.

She feared being stabbed again, but was pleasantly surprised when she felt something warm and wet run along her vagina. Panting heavily and instinctively closing her legs around the source of the pleasure, she looked down to see Sun-Sun's tongue flicking along her womanhood. Seeing a woman enjoying her privates brought about a sense of guilty pleasure that she would've preferred not to have. She didn't want to grind her hips against Sun-Sun's face, but her heated body did not give her the choice. Much to her disappointment in herself, she placed both hands on Sun-Sun's head, holding her in place, and cried out in pleasure.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder when he heard Orihime. His eyes widened as he saw the petite Arrancar's head buried between Orihime's legs. For a moment, he stopped thrusting into Halibel and called out for Orihime's safety. However, the air became suffocating as Halibel's Reiatsu skyrocketed in warning. He looked at her and saw her glaring at him from over her shoulder. Dangerously, she told him to continue.

He obeyed, trying to hurry so that he could save Orihime. If all this Espada wanted was sex, he figured he could get out of this and rescue his friend. However, his distraction affected his performance in the worst way. Halibel was becoming agitated by the slow pace the Shinigami was fucking her at. "Can you…" She paused to grunt as he filled her completely with his cock before pulling back out. "… go no faster?"

Faster? That was it! Though his sword was elsewhere – he had no idea where – he was still in his Bankai form, which gave him the benefits of it. He almost smirked and gripped Halibel's hips as hard as he could. Before she could react, he yelled and exploded with raw energy. Halibel's tresses fanned out in the gusts of power, and her eyes widened before Ichigo started pumping in and out of her again. She gasped at the speed of the cock shoving in and out of her. Her ass was becoming bruised after banging against his waist over and over at such a pace. At lightning speed, he fucked her. Her body thrashed, and she tried to keep herself from being pushed forward with every thrust. Eventually, her arms gave out from the numbing pleasure that blasted through her body; her hips would've fallen too had the boy not been holding her firmly in place. She gasped and moaned with each vicious thrust into her.

Ichigo's Bankai also provided him the benefit of holding out in terms of stamina. While he was close to cumming earlier, he found that he could go like this for at least a minute or two. He gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. It was soon to be over.

He threw his head back and gasped deeply. Halibel's backside was pressed firmly against his hips, filling her more than he had before. She could feel him swell within her before a blast of warm fluid filled her innards. Her eyes shut halfway as she panted, recovering from several orgasms, orgasms of the magnitude that no other had brought her to. Her body was pushed back and forth several times as more blasts of hot semen coated the insides of her womb.

She was somewhat disappointed when the penis drew out of her, but she also knew that they had come to the end. She had gathered what she needed of him to test his potential, and he was indeed on par with the Espada, if not more so. Sperm spilled from her slit as she weakly sat up. She glanced down to stare at the growing, white puddle of semen; he certainly produced a lot of seed, she thought.

A forehead pressed against her back made her turn her head. Ichigo had slumped forward and was panting heavily. Halibel had expected that he would've wanted to create a distance between them after their mating ritual was over.

She ignored him and stood up, never minding the trickles of cum that ran down the insides of her thighs. She eyed the Shinigami, and much to her shock, he was still hard and throbbing. "That wasn't enough to drain is Reiatsu?" she muttered quietly to herself. Her eyes narrowed before glancing over at her fracción. As always, they were delighting in pleasures of the flesh; Mila-Rose and Apache were lip-locked while their hands roamed each other's bodies, usually paying attention to their breasts, though one of Apache's hands worked the Shinigami's sword in and out of Mila-Rose's snatch.

Sun-Sun was preoccupied with her tongue several inches in the captured girl's vagina; the girl was squealing for more while her hips bucked against the pleasuring tongue. "Sun-Sun," Halibel addressed, and her fracción heeded her after extracting her tongue from Orihime's pussy; Orihime almost fell while catching her breath.

"Yes, Halibel-sama?" Sun-Sun replied, standing back at attention.

Halibel's green eyes fell on the human girl. "Bring the girl over here. I want to see her mate with the Shinigami." She stepped aside to allow some space for Orihime to be laid down.

Sun-Sun obeyed without question, leading the wobbly-legged Orihime over to the designated spot. With no resistance, Orihime fell before Ichigo. The exhausted Shinigami lifted his head to look at her. There was shame in his eyes, and he looked off to the side. "Are you all right… Inoue?"

Orihime barely nodded, also avoiding eye contact.

After a moment, Ichigo said in a whisper, "I'm sorry." He did not believe that Orihime's lips would press against his so suddenly, or so tenderly.

Admittedly, Orihime was upset that she watched Ichigo make love for the first time to a woman who wasn't her. However, upon looking into his eyes, she remembered why she loved him.

With there being no other alternative with an Espada and her fracción present, Orihime laced her arms around Ichigo's neck and scooted onto his lap. Her hakama had yet to be pulled back up, so she was already ready to make love. She adored the look of nervousness on Ichigo's face as she brought herself on top of him. This meant something to him, Orihime knew; this was not an order just to reveal his power to another.

Orihime's snatch had been ready for penetration since Sun-Sun's ministration, and she gratefully accepted his girth. Granted, he was nowhere near as small as a tongue or as thin as the point of a scythe. He filled her like she couldn't believe. She gasped in pain and held him to her, moaning his name. Ichigo's arms embraced her at her middle; the action made Halibel's eyes narrow angrily.

In front of the Arrancar, yet lost in their own world, Ichigo and Orihime made love. She bounced on his lap with his aid, and he planted quick kisses on her neck and chest. Carefully, he took one nipple into his mouth and suckled on it. Orihime moaned loudly and arched her back.

They continued on for several more minutes before they were at their limit. They could not last long after their earlier encounters with the Arrancar. As they exploded in time with one another, Ichigo let his head drop back while letting out a strangled yell. He emptied himself into her, filling her womb with a significant supply of his warm seed.

Cupping his face with both of her hands, Orihime craned her neck and connected their lips. They kissed softly, yet love and passion was transferred through their lips.

There was that display of affection again. Halibel did not wish to watch anymore. As the human and Shinigami fell back to rest, the Espada turned and grabbed her clothes. Immediately, the three of her fracción raced to her side. Mila-Rose and Apache were covered in sweat and were panting heavily, their legs bending underneath their weight.

"We're leaving now," Halibel said without turning her back.

Apache and Mila-Rose exchanged confused glances. "What about the Shinigami? Aizen-sama ordered us…"

"It's enough," murmured the Third Espada. "We may encounter them again, but for now, we shall depart."

Her fracción did not understand, but they retreated nonetheless using Sonido. Halibel lingered only for a moment to look back. The orange haired boy who was so… gentle with her was asleep with the girl. He was like no other lover she had had before, but he did not belong to her.

Halibel vanished.

Ten minutes later, a stirring occurred amongst the rubble. "What happened?" slurred the dizzy Nel as she rubbed her head. "Nel remember'th Istygo beating Grimmjow-sama… then…" She looked over and screamed when she saw Ichigo naked and lying beneath a messily dressed Orihime. "What were you pevert'th doing while I wa'th a'th'leep?!"


End file.
